


Night Patrol

by Fyrestrike0623



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 23:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyrestrike0623/pseuds/Fyrestrike0623
Summary: Optimus really hates taking the night patrol.





	Night Patrol

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is going to be many chapters I may be slow to update I will try to update I'm still new to fic writing.

Optimus hated the nights when he got stuck on night patrol he hated knowing he would go to him again at their meeting spot. Optimus transformed and walked up the path. Optimus always said it was the last time, but who was he kidding Megatron made him feel amazing. “I'm here Megatron,” Optimus calls out softly the moon lighting up the clearing. It was deep in the woods the field was full of wildflowers and opened up to the stars. Optimus loved this spot the smell reminded him of the first time he met Megatron. Optimus stood to wait as Megatron covers his eyes, “guess who my little prime” Megatron purrs nibbling on one of his audials. “M-Megatron” Optimus whimpered pulling his arms down around his waist. Times like this Optimus wanted the war to end, and to have the sparklings he always wanted. Optimus finally turns around, “you're always so eager Megatron what exactly are you planning this time hmm,” Optimus says softly pulling him into a kiss. Optimus was always a sucker for kisses, “oooh ahhh” Optimus moans softly. Megatron rubs his aft softly giving his hips a pinch.“Tease,” Optimus says as they roll onto the grass. Megatron loved to see the sparkle in primes eye. Optimus takes the time to rub his spike housing. “ What are you hiding from me,” Optimus purrs wanting to taste him. Megatron releases his spike from its housing almost hitting Optimus in the face. Optimus began to leave kisses on the head of his spike. Optimus strokes his spike lovingly, as well as beginning to suck him off. Megatron groans, “You always know how to suck my spike just right,” Megatron said as his digits begin rubbing Optimus's valve casing. Optimus moans with each bob of his head. Megatron groans his other servo pinching Optimus's audials. Megatron pulls him away smirking, “why don't you open that chest armor for me.” Megatron purrs licking his audial, “Please prime I will only ask this of you.” “I-i don't know I'm just not sure, but since you asked, ” Optimus says softly opening his chest armor. Optimus’s perky soft breast bounce lightly in the cool night air. Megatron stares awed at the sight of them. “So soft why to hide these from me hmmm” Megatron began to softly knead Optimus’s breasts giving a soft pinch to his nipple. “Megs please more it feels so good,” Optimus had never called him that before, and Megatron knew he had to give Optimus the sparkling they wanted. Megatron envisions Optimus heavy with his sparklings breast tender. “What do you want my little prime you like your breast played with hmm well go ahead show me what I do to you, ”Megatron purrs. “aah ngh M-megs please ” Optimus moaned his spike bobbing cutely. Megatron knew he was close already he lightly flicks one of Optimus’s nipples. “Megs I'm gonna ngahhh” Optimus overloads purring a content look upon his face. Megatron slowly lifts him up lowering his lover onto his spike filling him completely. “Look at you already drooling and dripping and it only just beginning,” Optimus was so aroused all he could to was spurt static. “Megs please I want, ”Optimus mewls looking up at him with need, “what do you want him,” Megatron asks massaging the tip of his spike and one breast. “want you to want sparklings’” was all Optimus could say to lost in the pleasure he was receiving from the warlord. “Is that your wish well it would be such a waste if I don't give you what you want my prime,” Megatron began thrusting watching Optimus moaning and bouncing on his spike. Optimus’s breasts moving with each thrust, “megs megs” Optimus chanted as he turns his head to kiss Megatron deeply. Optimus wraps an arm around his neck and began to stroke his spike. Optimus’s moaning gets louder as the pleasure masks the feeling of his gestation chamber opening. “My mine,” Megatron groans as he turns Optimus around to face him his free hand teasing the tip of his spike. Optimus was so close he just, “overload my lovely little prime and let me fill you with sparklings” that sent Optimus over the edge. “Oh uh megs I ngh,” Optimus overloads his vision going white and his eyes glowing. Optimus shakes coating his and Megatron's hand and belly in Optimus’s transfluid. Megatron overloads filling his gestation chamber as it closes and watching it leak out of him. Megatron licks his hand clean before cleaning them up. “Look at you little prime so content I see your pleasure drunk,” Megatron says smirking, “love you,” Optimus says before falling into recharge. Megatron picks up Optimus carrying him to his makeshift berth. Megatron was going to have some more fun with the prime in the morning. Optimus awoke to his com ringing. “Hello what is it,” It was Bumblebee making sure he was okay. They both had secret lovers and helped to cover it up. “Okay I'm fine I might be a little late though,” Optimus said looking over at Megatron longingly. Optimus knew he should leave, all signs told him this was wrong. His spark knew this was right this is who he loved no matter what the Autobots said. Optimus smiles looking over to Megatron still asleep on the berth. “Megatron, I need to go,” Optimus said softly as he was pulled back into the berth. A deep rumble of a laugh comes from Megatron. You can't leave yet prime; I haven't gotten those sparkings I promised you into you yet. “I r-really Megatron, ” Optimus said hoping he wasn't hearing things. “Of course Optimus I would never lie to you about anything like this, ” Megatron said looking deeply into his optics.


End file.
